


When You Call Me, You Can Call Me Al

by 7iris



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Montreal Canadiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Brandon, did you know that the way Chucky says your name sounds exactly the same as the way he says my name?"</p>
<p>(It's true. It makes things confusing in bed sometimes. Fortunately, Brendan has a solution.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Call Me, You Can Call Me Al

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr. Inspired by the comments on [this post](http://7iris.tumblr.com/post/94907541087/rsadelle-als-ice-bucket-challenge-up-next).

The first time they try blowjobs, it’s overwhelming. Alex is sitting at the foot of the bed and Brendan is kneeling between his spread thighs. Alex has never gotten anyone to go down on him, and it’s sloppy and clumsy and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but it’s Brendan’s _mouth_.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Brendan—" he gasps.  
  
Brendan pulls off his dick, and Alex comes all over his hand.  
  
Alex flops back onto the bed, panting. Brendan scrambles up next to him. He’s frowning at Alex, his face wary and uncertain.  
  
"What?" Alex says.  
  
"Are you — did you just call me Brandon?"  
  
"What?" Alex says again, blankly. For a second he thinks Brendan is making fun of his accent, but Brendan doesn’t look pleased with himself like usually does when he’s making fun of him.  
  
"Because you always call me Gally, and I’ve seen how you look at him—"  
  
"Ugh, shut up," Alex says. He flails out at Brendan’s thigh and it turns into wrestling.  
  
He ends up on top of Brendan, pinning him down with his extra height and weight.  
  
"I said your name, you dick," Alex says.  
  
Brendan is pink, biting his lip, but he’s starting to look smug again. “Okay,” he says, and Alex kisses him while he’s got him there.  
  
The problem is that Alex can’t stop thinking about it after that.  
  
+  
  
At first, he’s just stuck on what Brendan thought he was doing. Did he think Alex was picturing Prusty blowing him? Did he think Alex wanted Prusty there instead of him? Or with them?  
  
Prusty’s hot, sure — Alex isn’t blind — but it’s not like he’s actually thought about…doing anything with him.  
  
He thinks about it while he’s sucking Brendan’s dick. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine it’s Prust, but it doesn’t work, he knows Brendan’s dick too well.  
  
"God, Alex," Brendan says. He grips the back of Alex’s head. His voice is low and rough. "That’s so, you’re so good, fuck."  
  
And suddenly Alex can picture it, can imagine Prust stroking his head, saying those things while Alex sucks Brendan off. It makes his dick jerk and he moans around Brendan’s cock.  
  
Brendan squeaks and comes, flooding Alex’s mouth.  
  
Alex makes a grossed out noise and rears back.  
  
Brendan blinks at him, dazed. “Sorry.”  
  
Alex feels a twinge of guilt. ” ‘S okay,” he mumbles and lets Brendan tug him into a kiss.  
  
Brendan lets Alex jerk off into his stomach, and Alex keeps his eyes open, on Brendan’s face, the whole time.  
  
+  
  
Alex has a hard time looking Prusty in the eye after that.  
  
Prust still manages to tease him into wrestling in the locker room. Alex realizes it’s a mistake almost immediately. Prusty’s whole body is pressed up against him, all lean, hard muscle. He’s laughing, his breath hot on the side of Alex’s throat, and Alex bites back a whimper, barely manages not to grind his dick against Prust’s thigh.  
  
He goes limp, gives up way sooner than he usually would. Prust scuffs a hand over Alex’s head and lets him up, goes off to bother PK some more.  
  
Alex sits down in his stall. Brendan’s watching him. He raises his eyebrows, starting to grin, and Alex looks away fast (too fast), his face burning.  
  
+  
  
Brendan doesn’t say anything about it until their next road trip.  
  
He comes out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. Alex is stretched out on one of the beds and he watches Brendan cross the room. He likes being able to look, likes not having to hide it.  
  
Brendan climbs on the bed and straddles Alex’s hips. He grins at Alex and Alex grins back, and then Brendan digs his fingertips into Alex’s ribs.  
  
Alex yelps and tries to buck him off, but Brendan’s got his thighs locked tight against Alex’s waist.  
  
Brendan laughs and kisses him. It slides easily into making out, grinding on each other.  
  
Brendan pulls his mouth away to say, “You were totally thinking about doing this with Prusty in the locker room.”  
  
Alex squeezes his eyes shut, feels that same scalding rush of heat, half want, half embarrassment. “No, I—”  
  
"It’s okay," Brendan says breathlessly. "I was, too. I, um, I think about him a lot."  
  
Alex’s stomach twists. “Instead of—”  
  
Brendan lifts his head. “No!” He looks genuinely surprised. “I mean with us. Like, him telling you how to suck my dick, or him holding you down so I can suck yours.”  
  
"Oh," Alex says, a rough exhale.  
  
"Right?" Brendan says. He leans in again to suck a bruise into Alex’s throat rocks his hips against Alex’s. "I bet he knows all about butt stuff."  
  
Alex snorts out a laugh.  
  
"He could show you how to fuck me right," Brendan says, and Alex’s laughter cuts off. "He’d probably have to fuck you first, as, like, a demonstration, right?"  
  
Alex closes his eyes. He can’t get enough air.  
  
"And I could watch, and you could tell me what it feels like," Brendan says.  
  
Alex comes in his boxers. Brendan makes a triumphant noise and grinds down against Alex a couple more times, until he comes too, his face pressed against Alex’s throat.  
  
+  
  
It’s kind of a thing after that, talking about Brandon while they’re hooking up.  
  
It’s fucking hot, but Alex isn’t sure he should like it this much.  
  
"Okay, this is probably weird," Brendan pants, rolling off of Alex with a groan.  
  
"Yeah," Alex says, reluctantly.  
  
He’s waiting for Brendan to say they should stop, but what he says is, “We should ask Brandon to sleep with us.”  
  
Alex’s eyes snap to Brendan. “What?”  
  
Brendan shrugs, staring up at the ceiling. “We’ve already made it weird, so why not?” He turns his head on the pillow to look at Alex. “You like him, right? You want to do it for real, not just talk about it?”  
  
"I—" Alex says, and then stops, the words stuck in his throat.  
  
"Relax, I know you like me, too," Brendan says. He grins. "And there’s more than enough of this—" he waves at his torso "—to go around."  
  
Alex pulls a face. He rolls over onto his side and throws an arm across Brendan’s waist, presses his mouth against Brendan’s shoulder. “Okay,” he says softly. “We can ask.”  
  
+  
  
They go out for a team dinner when they’re in LA, and Brendan is all over both of them, bouncing between hanging off of Alex and hanging off of Brandon. Brandon tolerates the whole thing with an amused expression, but Alex keeps fumbling his silverware.  
  
Brendan drags Alex off to the bathroom after they’ve paid. They take an extra long time washing their hands, so Brandon’s the only one left when they come out, standing on the sidewalk fiddling with his phone.  
  
"I told you he’d wait for us," Brendan says, under his breath. Alex feels a little shiver of possibility run down his spine.  
  
"Cab’ll be here in five minutes," Brandon says.  
  
"Hey, Brandon, did you know that the way Chucky says your name sounds exactly the same as the way he says my name?"  
  
"Uh, no?" Brandon says.  
  
Alex shrugs. “Brandon,” he says, pointing. “Brendan.”  
  
"Huh," Brandon says.  
  
"It’s a problem, because I can’t tell if he’s screaming my name or your name in bed."  
  
Brandon freezes.  
  
Brendan takes a quick breath and says in a rush, “So you should be there. With us. In bed.”  
  
Alex winces.  
  
Brandon looks at them for a moment, then says flatly, “I don’t see how that’s going to solve your problem.”  
  
Brendan opens his mouth, but that’s when Gorges says, “Oh, hey, you guys are still here, great!”  
  
"Yeah," Brandon says, deliberately looking away from Alex and Brendan. "You want to split a cab?"  
  
+  
  
"That was terrible," Alex says, when they’re back in their room.  
  
"I know," Brendan says. "But if we had you do it, we’d still be waiting for you to say something."  
  
He’s not wrong.  
  
Brendan claps his hands together. “Okay, time for Plan B.”  
  
Plan B involves Alex getting a blowjob, so he is on board with that.  
  
When Alex is right up against the edge, Brendan sits up. Alex makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.  
  
"Hang on," Brendan says. He’s got Alex’s phone in his hand. He holds it out so Alex can see he’s pulled Brandon’s number up.  
  
Alex breathes out. “Fuck. Do it.”  
  
Brendan fist pumps and hits the call button. He holds the phone against Alex’s ear with one hand and wraps his other hand around Alex’s dick, rubs his thumb over the head of it.  
  
"Chucky?" Brandon says scratchily. "What—"  
  
"Brandon," Alex says, moans, really.  
  
Brendan takes the phone away. “See?” he says. “I’m pretty sure that was your name, but—”  
  
He breaks off, looks at the screen. “He hung up.”  
  
Alex whines, pushes up into Brendan’s grip.  
  
Someone pounds on their door and they both jump.  
  
Brendan at least is still wearing boxers. He opens the door, and Brandon pushes his way inside.  
  
Brandon is wearing sweatpants, low on his hips, and nothing else. His hair is a mess. He looks pissed and frustrated and more than a little turned on. He opens his mouth, then sees Alex spread out on the bed and his eyes go wide. He exhales, scrubs a hand through his hair.  
  
"Okay," he says. "Okay. Fucking — what do you _want_?”  
  
Brendan starts grinning.  
  
Alex props himself up on his elbows. “We made a list. How much time do you have?”


End file.
